Fated Snow
by Niadra
Summary: Mizore makes Tsukune hers. Rated M


Writer: I do not own any part of Rosario+Vampire. Except the content in this fanfic

This is a Tsukune x Mizore fanfic. Expect some lemony goodness

Mizore: (**giggles)** oh how happy I am!

Tsukune: Wait? Won't I freeze do death if we do **that**? I don't want to die

Mizore: Don't worry Tsu-kun. I'll go easy on you (giggles)

Moka: hmph. I wanted to drink Tsukune's blood more

Kurumu: Matte! Why does icicle girl get my Tsukune?

Writer: Because I think Mizore-chan deserves Tsukune more than you

R&R

Mizore's PoV

Just before the holiday ended and it was time to return to Youkai Academy, my mother told me once we were alone: "Look Mizore-chan, you must win your man before it's too late. I believe in you my daughter." With that being said, I was on my way back to Youkai Academy.

Smiling to myself as I arrived once again at the monster school, I knew that I would make Tsukune mine. "He will be my husband."

After unpacking, I sauntered between bushes, looking to see if Tsukune had arrived from the human world. Slurping contentedly on my strawberry lollipop, I watched as other Youkai returned to the rebuilt academy.

I waited until the crowd had dispersed. Long at last, my Tsukune was here. Before Moka or that big breasted succubus could touch my human, I grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran off with him to the cemetery.

The moment we stopped to catch our breath, Tsukune asked me, "What is this all about Mizore-chan? Why did you bring me here?"

"Do you not remember? This is the lake where you said that you weren't alone." I looked at the ground which was littered with crisp leaves. "This is the place when I told you that you were the only one who understood me."

Tsukune said nothing for a while. The void silence burned my ears as I waited for him to say something. Alas, he finally spoke up, "I have to go unpack Mizore-chan." Walking away, my husband to be left me alone in the graveyard.

A tear slid down my pallid face and froze as it fell from my cheek. The tear shattered as it fell to the ground. I gave a mournful cry of defeat. "I lost this fight." Then I said with more confidence to myself, "But I will make Tsukune my husband."

The next day, I waited in front of the boys dorm. Tsukune walked past me. I waited in front of Tsukune's room. When he came out, Tsukune ignored me once again. Why was he doing this? Was it because he wasn't telling me something? Had he already chosen Moka or Kurumu over me?

On the following day, it was a Friday. The weekend was almost upon us. I waited until nightfall to visit Tsukune once again. I snuck into his open window and waited on the bed. I didn't wait long before Tsukune had returned from dinner.

"M-Mizore-chan! What are you doing in my room?" asked Tsukune as he dropped his bag on the floor.

I felt my pale cheeks burn with embarrassment as I confessed, "Tsukune, I need to tell you about how I feel. Or maybe it would be easier to show you."

"Show me what?"

My heart racing in my chest, I walked up to Tsukune. His human scent was irresistible and I could not take my eyes away from his handsome face. I had removed my lollipop before Tsukune had gotten back.

Pressing my soft, cold lips against Tsukune's warm lips. I sighed with relief; my first kiss with anyone, and it was with Tsukune! Becoming bolder, I squirmed my tongue into my lover's mouth. I was afraid Tsukune would run away like before, but this time, Tsukune kissed me back with passion and more enthusiasm than I expected. I happily sucked on his tongue; his saliva tasted exquisite.

"D-does this mean that you love me Tsukune?" I asked as I embraced my human tightly. I could hear his heart beat quickly in his chest.

Tsukune replied softly, "Of course Mizore-chan. I love you more than Moka or Kurumu combined." He sighed before continuing, "I've waited a long time before I was able to tell you about how I really felt about you, my yuki-onna. I will marry you if that is okay."

As I began sobbing, I said, "Yes! Oh God yes!" Tsukune then unhooked my bra from underneath the back of my shirt.

Working to unclothe me, Tsukune held me with the utmost passion. My knowledge of Tsukune's feelings for me clouded my libido. It didn't take long before my body screamed for Tsukune. I had to have him in me.

"Wait!" said Tsukune as he looked at me. His eyes burned with guilt. "I don't feel like we should have sex before we inform your mother about us."

Sighing, I replied, "As you wish my love. But can I sleep with you for the night?" Tsukune nodded and embraced me as we fell asleep in his bed.

During the club session, Ms Nekonome said, "I have a special announcement! I am happy to say that we will be taking a week-long field trip to a ski resort in the yuki-onna village in the human world!"

I smiled, knowing this would be the perfect field trip. I would finally be getting married and become pregnant with Tsukune's child. My mother's pretentious smile enveloped my mind; I imagined this would be her reaction when she found out Tsukune and I were lovers.

The moment the bus stopped in my village, I dashed out into the snowy wonderland. It felt nostalgic here. My mother Tsurara, stood over me as I was making a snow angel.

Beaming down at me, Tsurara said, "You must be enthralled to be home my daughter. I am glad; I was beginning to miss you.

"Of course okaa-san!" I chimed as I brushed the snow from underneath my skirt. I heard Tsukune's voice behind me and I tackled him. "Okaa-san! You remember Tsukune right?"

With a curt nod, Tsurara said, "I do."

"It turns out that Tsukune and I are in love!" I squealed with laughter and relief. My mother hugged me before smiling down at me with pride. Her eyes sparkled with acceptance and happiness. I, her only daughter had finally taken a lover.

Ruffling my hair, Tsurara said unnecessarily,"I am proud of you Mizore. Now you two should start making babies for me tonight." The barren yuki-onna then said in a serious voice,"The wedding will be tomorrow night during the full moon."

Then stepping over to Tsukune, my mother asked my lover, "So what kind of youkai are you? You must be a fox to capture my daughter's heart. You must be a kitsune!"

"I'm actually a human and a half vampire," said Tsukune as he looked at the floor while we walked into my home.

Looking at my lover, Tsurara said, "That's fine. We yuki-onna are known to marry human men rather often." I sighed in relief.

"Mizore-chan..." said Tsukune. He then embraced me happily. I could tell that Tsukune was quite relieved once he

Giggling, my mother said, "Okay, it's time for dinner if you two love birds can sit still long enough until later tonight."

After we supped, Tsukune followed me to my room. I could tell how nervous Tsukune was; my lover was quaking.

The moment I stripped, Tsukune was transfixed upon my unscathed, pale body. I noticed that my nudity caused an excitement in Tsukune's trousers.

Hooking my two fingers onto his pants, I exposed Tsukune's bulging boxers. Once we were both naked, I pushed my lover onto my bed.

Straddling Tsukune's groin, I slowly lowered myself onto Tsukune's pulsing member. As his member deflowered my slit, it warmed my entire body. Beneath me, I felt my human shiver. I leaned down and kissed him. His response was to cup my firm breasts.

I began thrusting myself up and down onto Tsukune until I was riding him. It felt even better than touching myself all of those lonely nights when I'd been competing with my friends.

Pushing me onto the bed, Tsukune took control. With my rump in the air, Tsukune began pumping his manhood into me. I moaned with delight.

"I'm coming!" Tsukune shouted as he jettisoned his hot seed into my cervix. I moaned as I climaxed not long afterwords.


End file.
